RZ-1-A-Flügel-Abfangjäger/Legends
|Merkmale=Sehr schnell und wendig |Länge=9,6 Meter''Behind the Magic'' |Breite=6,48 Meter |Höhe=*1,91 Meter (ohne Stabilisatoren) * 3,11 Meter (mit Stabilisatoren) |Beschleunigung=5.100 G |MGLT=120 |Sublicht=1.400 km/h (bei aktiviertem Deflektorschild höhere Geschwindigkeit möglich) |Antrieb=2 Novaldex J-77 „Ereignishorizont“ Fusionsschubtriebwerke (400 KTU)Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File |Hyperraumantrieb=Incom GBk-785-Hyperantrieb, Klasse 1 |Schild=Sirplex Z-9-Schildgenerator (50 SBD) |Hülle=Titan-Durastahl-Legierung, Rumpf titanverstärkt (15 RU)Die Stele-Chroniken |Energie=*MPS Bpr-99 Fusionsreaktor |Sensoren=*Fabritech ANs-7e-Einheit mit PA-94-Feld und PG-7u-Gitter *Torplex Rq9.Z Flugkontrollsystem |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem=*Fabritech ANq 3.6 Zielcomputer *IN-344-B Holographie-Darstellungssystem |Bewaffnung=*2 Borstel RG-9 Laserkanonen *2 Dymek HM-6-Vibroraketenwerfer **(je 6 Vibroraketen) |Crew=1 PilotComplete Cross-Sections |Passagiere=keine |Beladung=40 kg |Rolle=*Sternjäger *AbfangjägerA-Flügler in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *Geleitschutzjäger''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge (Ausgabe 6)'' |Ära=*Ära der Rebellion *Ära der Neuen Republik *Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens *Vermächtnis-Ära |Flotten=*Flotte der AllianzEpisode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Flotte der Neuen RepublikX-Wing: Angriff auf Coruscant |Zugehörigkeit=*Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der RepublikRogue Squadron (Spiel) *Neue RepublikDark Force Rising *Neuer Jedi-OrdenDie Abtrünnigen *Galaktische Föderation Freier AllianzenX-Wing: Gnadentod *Zann-KonsortiumEmpire at War - Forces of Corruption *KonföderationExil *Diverse Piratenorganisationen }} Der RZ-1 A-Flügel Abfangjäger, meistens nur als A-Flügler bezeichnet, war ein Sternjäger, der während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges von der Rebellen-Allianz entworfen wurde. Er galt als der schnellste konventionelle Abfangjäger seiner Zeit, war jedoch auch für seine widerspenstige Technik und seine empfindliche Steuerung bekannt, aufgrund derer der Jäger seinem Piloten höchste Konzentration abverlangte nur von den besten und erfahrendsten Piloten der Allianz geflogen werden durfte. Ursprünglich war der A-Flügler als reiner Geleitschutzjäger konzipiert, der größere Rebellenschiffe effektiv vor imperialen Jägern der TIE-Serie beschützen sollte. Da die Allianz jedoch nie über die Ressourcen verfügte, auf bestimmte Aufgabenbereiche ausgelegte Sternjäger zu bauen, wurde der A-Flügler bald auch für Überraschungs- und Blitzangriffe, Hinterhalte, Aufklärung sowie für den konventionellen Jäger-gegen-Jäger-Raumkampf eingesetzt, wobei er sich aufgrund seiner überragenden Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit in sämtlichen Einsatzbereichen als überaus erfolgreich erwies und ein enormes Potenzial unter Beweis stellte. Der A-Flügler stand nach dem galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, in dem er sich trotz seiner Schwächen und Mängel hervorragend bewährte, in der gesamten Zeit ihres Bestehens auch im Dienst der Neuen Republik und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen. Beschreibung Technik thumb|left|Eine Übersicht über die wichtigsten Systeme. Mit seinen gerade einmal 9,6 Metern Länge war der keilförmige A-Flügel-Sternjäger das kleinste Schiff innerhalb der Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz. Deshalb konnte dieser Einmannjäger, im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern, dem T-65 X- und Y-Flügler, eine Fracht von nur 40 Kilogramm Gewicht transportieren und zudem keinen Astromechdroiden aufnehmen, der bei anderen Jägern dem Piloten die Navigation und die Bedienung erleichterte. Stattdessen war der Pilot vollständig auf einen LpL-449 Navigationscomputer und eine komplexe ANs-7e Sensoreinheit angewiesen, die mit einer Vielzahl von zusätzlichen Systemen, wie beispielsweise einem PG-7u Gefahren-Analyse-Gitter und einem PA-94 Langstrecken-Detektionsfeld ausgestattet war - Systeme, die allesamt vom Piloten selbst überwacht, kontrolliert und bedient werden mussten. Der A-Flügler verfügte also bei weitem nicht über den Bedienungs- und Flugkomfort eines X-Flüglers und verlangte seinem Piloten permanent höchste Konzentration, Aufmerksamkeit und Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit ab - ganz besonders deshalb, da die Technik des Jägers als besonders anfällig für Störung galt. Diese Problematik, in Kombination mit der empfindlichen Steuerung des Jägers, machte den A-Flügler zu einer äußerst riskant zu fliegenden Maschine und schon der kleinste Bedienungsfehler konnte für den Piloten lebensgefährlich enden. Die extreme Komplexität und Risikobehaftung des A-Flüglers geht zurück auf seinen Entwickler, den Ingenieur Walex Blissex, der während der Klonkriege bereits den Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger entworfen hatte, von dem er sich bei der Planung des A-Flüglers stark inspirieren ließ - dabei aber der Tatsache, dass die Rebellen-Allianz nicht über Jedi-Piloten verfügte, wenig Beachtung schenkte. thumb|left|200px|Der Blick auf die Triebwerke. Die beiden Novaldex J-77 „Ereignishorizont“-Triebwerke mit einer Schubkraft von 400 KTU waren der wohl revolutionärste Teil des A-Flüglers. Diese Triebwerke ermöglichten dem Jäger eine Vakuum-Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit, die bis zu 120 MGLT erreichte und damit sogar die des TIE-Abfangjägers übertraf, der 110 MGLT erreichte. Damit war der A-Flügler zum Zeitpunkt seiner Indienststellung der schnellste Sternjäger der Galaxis, der jemals in Serie produziert wurde. Innerhalb einer planetarischen Atmosphäre erreichte der A-Flügler eine Spitzengeschwindigkeit von bis zu 1.400 Kilometern pro Stunde, wobei in stellarer Umgebung auch die stabilisierenden, sehr reduzierten und vertikal ausgerichteten Flügel eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Bei aktiviertem Deflektorschild konnte aufgrund der dadurch verringerten Luftreibung sogar eine noch höhere Atmosphärengeschwindigkeit erreicht werden. Aufgrund der Empfindlichkeit der Stabilisatoren waren die leicht geneigten Flügel mit gewelltem Carbo-Plas verkleidet, das für eine enorme Rumpfstabilität bei vergleichsweise geringem Gewicht sorgte. Doch auch die Kontrolle der Triebwerke und der Stabilisatoren war eine große Herausforderung für den Piloten; schon der kleinste Fehler bei der Schubverteilung oder der Feinjustierung der Stabilisatoren konnte dazu führen, dass der Pilot die Kontrolle über die Maschine verlor und diese manövrierunfähig wurde. Hinzu kam die erschwerende Tatsache, dass der Deflektorschild vergleichsweise schwach war und schon nach wenigen Treffern ausgeschaltet werden konnte. Der Verlust der Schilde war jedoch in vielen Fällen gleichbedeutend mit einem Todesurteil, da sich die empfindlichen internen Systeme des Jägers direkt unter der Hülle befanden und dadurch sehr leicht angreifbar wurden. Die im Bug befindlichen Stabilisatoren, der Strahlregler zwischen den Triebwerken am Heck und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die zu beiden Seiten des Cockpits untergebracht waren, stellten die verwundbarsten Punkte des A-Flüglers dar, deren Beschädigung oder Zerstörung das Schicksal des Piloten in den meisten Fällen besiegelten. Unter den Piloten der Allianz erzählte man sich sogar, hätte der A-Flügler erst einmal einen direkten Treffer an der ungeschützten Hülle abbekommen, wäre die Maschine auf keinen Fall mehr zu retten. thumb|An dieser Draufsicht ist deutlich zu erkennen, wie eingeengt der Pilot in dem kleinen Cockpit ist. Ein weiteres Problem, mit dem die Piloten des A-Flüglers zu kämpfen hatten, war der enorme Platzmangel im Cockpit. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die beiden wuchtigen Triebwerke des Jägers bis tief in den Bug hineinreichten, war der Raum dazwischen - der einzige Ort, an dem das Cockpit Platz fand - äußerst knapp bemessen. Bein- und Bewegungsfreiheit gab es für den Piloten, der permanent mehrfach angeschnallt sein musste, um bei einer Erschütterung nicht gegen die Cockpitscheibe zu fliegen, so gut wie gar keine, was bei abbekommenen Treffern durchaus dazu führen konnte, dass der Pilot sich selbst körperlich stark verletzte, außerdem wurde ihm damit ein schneller Notausstieg in planetarer Atmosphäre verwehrt. Durch die relativ exponierte Position der Transparistahl-Kanzel wurde der Pilot beim Verlust der Schilde theoretisch zwar angreifbar für feindlichen Beschuss, in der Praxis bot die dadurch erreichte optimale Rundumsicht aber enorme Vorteile im Kampf Jäger gegen Jäger. Dieser erforderte vom Piloten ein Extremum an Geschick und Können, um die Bedienelemente des Jägers optimal zu nutzen und so in den Vorteil seiner Manövrierfähigkeit zu kommen. Wurde das Potential des Jägers allerdings auf diese Weise ausgeschöpft, war er an Gefährlichkeit für seine Gegner kaum zu übertreffen. Bewaffnung und Ausstattung Der A-Flügler war seinerzeit schlagkräftiger als jeder vergleichbare Jäger der imperialen Flotte. Als Kampfmöglichkeiten standen dem Jäger sowohl primäre als auch sekundäre Waffensysteme zur Verfügung. An den beiden Seiten des Rumpfes waren im typischen Verbindungsfeuer-Modus zwei RG-9-Laserkanonen von Borstel befestigt, die jeweils von ihren Angelpunkten aus gesehen eine Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung von 60 Grad verrichten konnten. Eine zweite Waffenreihe bestand aus zwei HM-6-Vibroraketenwerfern, die jeweils in zwei Batterien zu je sechs Sprengköpfen vorhanden waren. Geschützt wurde der Jäger von einer titanverstärkten und strahlenabweisenden Hülle, die zusätzlich vom Bug bis zum Heck von einem Deflektorschild des eingebauten Sirplex Z-9-Schildgenerators umgeben war. Zudem verfügte der A-Flügler dank des Torplex Rq9.Z Flugkontrollsystemes über eine hochentwickelte Avionik, zu welcher das leistungsfähige 4x-Phantom-Störsystem gehörte, welches gegnerische Systeme behinderte und Feindziele vor dem Angriff blendete. Bei größeren Schiffen erwies sich diese Funktion hingegen als wirkungslos und wirkte sich in solchen Fällen sogar nachteilig für den A-Flügler und seinen Piloten aus, da die vom A-Flügler ausgehenden Frequenzen ein deutliches Spürsignal absondern, das Sensoren von größeren Schiffen auszuwerten vermochten. Verwendung thumb|left|Der Blick ins Innere.|220px Obwohl der A-Flügler ursprünglich als Geleitschutzjäger konzipiert war, stellte sich er aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit auch bald als hervorragender Jäger für Überraschungsangriffe und Hinterhalte heraus. Diese Geschwindigkeit in Kombination mit seinen starken Sensoren und seinem Störfeld machten den A-Flügler außerdem zu einem hervorragenden Aufklärer, der oftmals vor der eigentlichen Flotte in ein Raumgebiet entsandt wurde, um feindliche Präsenz festzustellen. Die fortschrittlichen Sensoren und der verborgene Multispektral-Holobildgeber konnten feindliche Schiffe aller Größe identifizieren und ausspionieren, während die gesammelten Daten in Echtzeit an das Kommando der Flotte übertragen wurden. Dank seiner Manövrierfähigkeit und seinem schnellen Incom GBk-785 Hyperantrieb der Klasse 1, der sich zusammen mit der dazugehörigen Kühlmatrix unterhalb des Cockpits befand, war es dem A-Flügler möglich, nach ausreichender Informationssammlung auf schnellstem Wege in den Hyperraum zu fliehen, bevor er von feinlichen Jägern abgefangen werden konnte. Besonders gewagte Manöver waren die sogenannten Überraschungsaufklärungen, die nur von den begabtesten Piloten durchgeführt werden konnten. Hierzu musste der A-Flügler direkt vor einem imperialen Flottenverband aus dem Hyperraum springen, die feindlichen Schiffe in unmittelbarer Nähe passieren, Daten sammeln, und anschließend wieder in den Hyperraum verschwinden, bevor die feindlichen Schiffe reagieren konnten. Die gesammelten Informationen wurden in einem externen Datenkern gespeichert, der sich am Heck des Schiffes befand und im Notfall abgesprengt werden konnte. Am Bug des A-Flüglers befand sich ein Hitzeschild, eine eigentlich völlig gewöhnliche Sicherheitsvorkehrung für den Eintritt in planetare Atmosphäre, wie sie bei nahezu jedem Sternjäger installiert war. Mit der Zeit stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass der Hitzschild in Kombination mit der flach zulaufenden Nase des Jägers und der Geschwindigkeit einen guten behelfsmäßigen "Rammbock" abgab, der sich als letzte Angriffsmöglichkeit eignete, wenn es keine Hoffnung auf Sieg oder Flucht mehr gab. Solche "Kamikaze"-Angriffe von A-Flüglern konnten sogar Großkampfschiffen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen und waren während des galaktischen Bürgerkrieges und den Kriegen der Neuen Republik keine Seltenheit, sodass die meisten A-Flügler sogar mit einem zusätzlich verstärkten Frontkeil ausgestattet wurden. Die bei anderen Jägern im Laufe der Zeit üblichen Verbesserungen konnten beim A-Flügler größtenteils entfallen, da bereits bei seiner Entwicklung die Grenzen des Machbaren ausgelotet wurden und weder die Möglichkeit noch die Notwendigkeit bestand, ihn im Rahmen seiner Kampfbestimmung als Abfangjäger großartig zu verbessern. Dennoch lief kurz nach der Gründung der Neuen Republik der Mark II, eine leicht verbesserte Version des ursprünglichen A-Flüglers, vom Band. Dieser bot eine zuverlässigere Technik und war außerdem in der Lage, seine Kanonen um 360 Grad zu drehen, um somit Verfolger auszuschalten. Am Rest der Maschine wurde jedoch nichts geändert. Geflogen werden durfte der A-Flügler ausschließlich von den erfahrendsten Piloten der Rebellen, um die Verlustrate so gering wie möglich zu halten. Dies führte oft dazu, dass sich geübte und erfolgreiche A-Flügler-Piloten einen Namen in den Reihen der Allianz machten und selbst von imperialen Truppen als unschlagbare Pilotenasse angesehen wurden. Auch die berühmte Renegaten-Staffel machte im Zuge ihrer zahlreichen Einsätze hin und wieder Gebrauch von A-Flüglern.The Essential Guide to Warfare Besonders zu Zeiten der Neuen Republik, aber auch schon vorher, fielen A-Flügler des Öfteren diversen Piratenorganisationen und Verbrechersyndikaten in die Hände, da diese erkannten, dass er sich aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit perfekt für Überfälle auf zivile Schiffe eignete. Sowohl die Schwarze Sonne als auch das Verbrecherimperium von Jabba the Hutt verfügten zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges über einige Maschinen. Auch Tyber Zann, Kopf des mächtigen Zann-Konsortiums, nannte einige Staffeln A-Flügler sein Eigen. Geschichte Entwicklung thumb|right|[[Walex Blissex - Das Genie hinter dem A-Flügler.|200px]] Die Entwicklung des A-Flügel-Sternjägers resultierte aus der in der Schlacht von Yavin gewonnenen Erfahrung, dass die Schiffe der Rebellen denen des Galaktischen Imperiums zwar prinzipiell überlegen, jedoch zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen waren. Somit wurde der Ruf nach einem wirkungsvollen Begleitjäger zur Unterstützung der Rebellenschiffe laut, welcher bei Angriffen diesen quasi den Rücken freihalten und die Angreifer wirkungsvoll bekämpfen konnte. Außerdem beunruhigte die Indienststellung des imperialen TIE-Abfangjägers die Rebellen, denen klar wurde, dass sie ebenfalls einen schnellen, agilen und dennoch schlagkräftigen Sternjäger brauchten, um sich in zukünftigen Raumschlachten behaupten zu können. General Dodonna entwickelte gemeinsam mit Walex Blissex, einem ehemaligen Ingenieur bei Kuat Systems Engineering, einen neuen Abfangjäger. Jake Farrell, ein Kommandant der Allianz, war ebenfalls involviert und trug vor allem zum Design entscheidend bei, bei dem er sich vom R-22 Spearhead inspirieren ließ. Allen war klar, dass die Entwicklung, welche unter strengster Geheimhaltung durchgeführt wurde, unter keinem allzu guten Stern stand: Die Rebellen waren auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium, welches nach der Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns mit einer gnadenlosen Jagd auf die Rebellen-Allianz begonnen hatte. So waren finanzielle Mittel ebenso knapp wie eine ausreichende Menge an Ersatzteilen, von denen der A-Flügler mehr benötigte als jeder andere Sternjäger der Rebellen. Dieser Umstand bewirkte, dass man bei Entwicklung und Produktion vielfach auf bereits bestehende Systeme und gebrauchte Teile zurückgriff - zum Teil wurden A-Flügler im Inneren sogar mit Fijisi-Holz verkleidet. Da der A-Flügler jedoch nahezu vollständig in Handarbeit, meist auf abgelegenen Planeten wie Cardooine gebaut wurde, lief seine Produktion nur schleppend an und es dauerte Jahre, bis eine ernstzunehmende Anzahl an Maschinen in Dienst gestellt werden konnte. Walex Blissex ließ sich bei der Entwicklung des A-Flüglers stark von seinen vorherigen Sternjäger-Designs aus der Zeit der Klonkriege inspirieren; So orienterte er sich nicht nur bei der äußeren Form, sondern auch bei der Bedienung, Steuerung und Ausstattung am [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger|Delta-7B Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger]] und am [[Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger|Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger]], beides Schiffe, die seinerzeit von Jedi geflogen wurden und auf deren außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten ausgelegt waren - was letztendlich auch der Grund für die äußerst anspruchsvolle Steuerung des A-Flüglers war. Trotz all dieser Umstände und Mängel sollte sich der neue Jäger in den bevorstehenden Einsätzen und ganz besonders in der Schlacht von Endor hervorragend bewähren. Erste Einsätze Der erste bekannte Einsatz von A-Flüglern war das Scharmützel im Ison-Korridor kurz nach der Evakuierung von Yavin IV im Jahr 0 NSY, bei dem die ersten drei A-Flügler eingesetzt wurden. Wenngleich es sich Prototypen handelte, bewährten sich die Maschinen hervorragend und brachten erstmals ihren großen Geschwindigkeitsvorteil zum Ausdruck.Rogue Squadron II Die ersten Einheiten von A-Flüglern führten zunächst Begleitmissionen durch, wurden aber, nachdem ihr großes Potenzial zum Vorschein kam, für Überraschungs- und Guerillaangriffe eingesetzt. Da die Entwicklung des A-Flüglers unter strengster Geheimhaltung durchgeführt wurde, waren die ersten imperialen Truppen, die den Jäger zu Gesicht bekamen, überaus überrascht und benötigten Zeit, um sich auf die neue Bedrohung einzustellen. Trotz seiner Schlagkräftigkeit sah das Imperium anfangs keine große Bedrohung in dem neuen Jäger der Rebellen, da die Produktion nach wie vor im Schneckentempo voranging und zudem Ersatzteile aufgrund des stetigen Wachstums der Rebellenbewegung immer knapper wurden. Schlacht von Endor thumb|left|''Grün 3'' im Anflug auf den [[Zweiter Todesstern|Todesstern.]] Aufgrund der schleppenden Produktion und einigen technischen Schwierigkeiten konnte in der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY nur eine einzige Staffel von A-Flüglern eingesetzt werden.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Die Maschinen der Grün-Staffel konnten sich jedoch erfolgreich gegen die imperiale Übermacht behaupten. Insbesondere im Einsatz gegen die inzwischen auch vom Imperium entwickelten TIE-Abfangjäger hatten die Rebellen nun ein mehr als ebenbürtiges, wenn auch in geringerer Stückzahl gefertigtes Schiff in der Schlacht aufzubieten. Obwohl ein großer Teil der Grün-Staffel vernichtet wurde, gelang es den A-Flüglern größtenteils, die imperialen Jäger von den Rebellenkreuzern fernzuhalten und den feindlichen Jägergeschwadern schwere Verluste zuzufügen.X-Wing: Alliance Dies war auch nicht zuletzt der Tatsache geschuldet, dass das Imperium den kleinen Jäger noch immer weit unterschätzte. Bei einem Staffelmitglied mit der Kennung Grün 3 handelte es sich um den berühmten Rebellenpiloten Tycho Celchu. Dieser flog gemeinsam mit Lando Calrissian ins Innere des Todessterns, wurde anschließend aber zurück zur Oberfläche geschickt, um imperiale Jäger vom Millennium Falken wegzulocken. thumb|right|[[Arvel Crynyds Jäger kurz vor dem Einschlag in die Brücke.|240px]] Während der Schlacht kämpfte sich ein weiterer, schwer beschädigter A-Flügler, gesteuert vom Grün-Führer Arvel Crynyd, durch das feindliche Sperrfeuer des Supersternzerstörers Exekutor und raste in die Brücke des Schiffes, bei dem Sekunden vorher die wichtigen Deflektorschilde ausgefallen waren. Dabei wurden die wichtigsten Steuerungsfunktionen zerstört, sodass die somit führerlose Exekutor daraufhin den zweiten Todesstern rammte und explodierte - und der imperialen Flotte damit einen schweren Schlag versetzte, der maßgeblich zum Ausgang des Gefechtes beitrug. Crynyd wurde posthum als Held gefeiert.X-Wing: Kommando Han Solo Neue Republik Das Mark-II-Modell thumb|left|Ein A-Flügler während der [[Schlacht von Thyferra (7 NSY)|Schlacht von Thyferra.]] Aufgrund des großen Erfolges des A-Flüglers in der Schlacht von Endor wurde dieser, zusammen mit anderen bewährten Jägern der Allianz wie dem X-Flügler und dem Y-Flügler, nach der Befreiung von Coruscant und der Gründung der Neuen Republik im Jahre 6 NSY in deren Flotte eingegliedert. Da die ehemalige Rebellenbewegung nun die wichtigsten Planeten der Galaxis kontrollierte, war das anfängliche Problem der Ressourcenknappheit und dem damit verbundenen Ersatzteilmangel aus der Welt geschafft. A-Flügler konnten nun maschinell, in großer Zahl und aus qualitativ hochwertigeren Bauteilen hergestellt werden, was das der vormals widerspenstigen Technik geschuldete Sicherheitsrisiko enorm verringerte. Die bedeutendste Verbesserung am neuen A-Flügler bestand jedoch darin, dass die Laserkanonen nun um 360 Grad drehbar waren, was dem Jäger den Beschuss von Verfolgern ermöglichte und seine Schlagkräftigkeit noch weiter steigerte. Am Flugverhalten, den internen Systemen und der Größe des Jägers wurde jedoch nichts geändert, da hierzu keine Notwendigkeit bestand. Dieses von der Neue Republik gefertigte Modell des A-Flüglers, das sich bis auf die genannten Punkte nicht von seinem Vorgänger unterschied, trug die Bezeichnung "Mark II". Auch die alten A-Flügler wurden nach und nach auf dieses Modell aufgerüstet. Neue Einsätze Der erste bekannte Einsatz von A-Flüglern unter neurepublikanischer Flagge war die Schlacht von Kuat im Jahre 8 NSY. Das Raumgefecht endete dank einer Staffel A-Flügler unter der Führung von Tycho Celchu, die mit experimentiellen Ionentorpedos ausgestattet waren und somit die riesigen Kriegsschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften lahmlegen konnten, mit einem Sieg für die Neue Republik und der Eroberung der strategisch wertvollen Orbitalwerften von Kuat. Auch im Bacta-Krieg im Jahre 7 NSY kamen A-Flügler auf Seiten der Neuen Republik zum Einsatz. Weiterhin nahmen A-Flügler auch an den Schlachten der Operation Schattenhand teil. Während der Schlacht von Dac im Jahre (10 NSY) wurde eine große Zahl von A-Flüglern in der Atmosphäre des Planeten von den imperialen Weltenvernichtern abgeschossen, als sie diese zu zerstören versuchten. thumb|right|Ein A-Flügler im Raumgefecht. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes der Neuen Republik gegen die Überreste des Imperiums distanzierte sich der A-Flügler immer mehr von seinem ursprünglichen Aufgabenbereich - dem Geleitschutz - und wurde immer öfter als schneller Offensivjäger eingesetzt, was sich in dem vermehrten Auftreten von A-Flüglern in groß angelegten Raumschlachten zeigte. Nicht zuletzt ist dies dem neurepublikanischen General Garm Bel Iblis zuzuschreiben, da dieser während des Thrawn-Feldzuges eine neue Kampftaktik für Sternjäger erfand: Den sogenannten A-Flügler-Streich. Hierbei sollte eine Staffel X-Flügler einen imperialen Flottenverband anfliegen und die wesentlich kleineren A-Flügler in ihrem "Windschatten", d.h. hinter deren Heck, verstecken, sodass der Feind sie nicht sehen konnte. Hätten die Staffeln die Raketenreichweite erreicht, würden die X-Flügler synchron und schlagartig zur Seite hin abdrehen, sodass die A-Flügler freie Bahn hätten, ihre Erschütterungsraketen loszuschicken und dem unvorbereiten Feind somit schweren Schaden zuzufügen. Diese Taktik wurde in den darauffolgenden Raumschlachten der Neuen Republik mehrmals angewandt und erwies sich als großer Erfolg. In den darauffolgenden Jahrzehnten war der A-Flügler weiterhin ein fester Bestandteil der neurepublikanischen Flotte und kam in fast all ihren Konflikten und Schlachten als Abfangjäger und Aufklärer zum Einsatz, von der vergleichsweise kleinen Schwarze-Flotte-Krise bis zum verheerenden Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg. Innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne wurden viele Sternjägermodelle der ehemaligen Rebellen-Allianz ausrangiert und durch neuere Modelle ersetzt. Der symbolträchtige X-Flügler und der A-Flügler bildeten hierbei die einzige Ausnahme, obwohl Letzterer zu jener Zeit längst nicht mehr der schnellste Sternjäger der Galaxis war. Selbst im Jahre 44 NSY stand der A-Flügler, über 60 Jahre nach seiner Indienststellung, noch im Dienst der Galaktischen-Allianz. Ob und wann genau der langlebige Jäger entgültig ausrangiert wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Konzeptzeichnung des A-Flüglers.|200px *Der A-Flügler war einer von zwei neuen Sternjägern der Rebellen, die für Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter entworfen wurden. Beim Anderen handelt es sich um den B-Flügler. *Wie bei allen Sternjägern der Klassischen Trilogie wurde für die Filmaufnahmen ein detailliertes Kunststoffmodell des A-Flüglers angefertigt, das anschließend vor einem Bluescreen gefilmt wurde. *In einer ersten Konzeptzeichnung von Ralph McQuarrie für Episode VI war der A-Flügler noch blau bemalt. Dies musste jedoch verworfen werden, da eine Bluescreen-Aufnahme des Modells mit dieser Farbgebung unmöglich gewesen wäre. Deshalb ist er im fertigen Film rot. *A-Flügler gibt es in unterschiedlichen Farben: Während die in Episode VI zu sehenden A-Flügler allesamt rot bemalt sind, tauchen in mehreren Comics, Videospielen und Modellbausätzen auch A-Flügler mit grüner, blauer und gelber Farbgebung auf. *Wie oftmals bei Sternjägern im Star Wars-Universum verzichten viele Quellen auf die deutsche Bezeichnung und bezeichnen den Jäger auch in der deutschen Fassung als A-Wing. Prominente Beispiele hierfür sind das Computerspiel Empire at War oder das Insider-Magazin Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge. *Die offiziell angegebene Größe des A-Flüglers (Länge 9,6 Meter, Breite 6,48 Meter) ist unter Fans heftig umstritten. Unter Berufung auf die Filmszenen aus Episode VI behaupten viele Fans, diese Maße wären viel zu hoch für einen solch kleinen Sternjäger. Besonders die Szenen, in denen A-Flügler zusammen mit anderen Sternjägern wie z.B. X-Flüglern im Bild zu sehen sind, untermauern diesen Vorwurf, da der A-Flügler, deutlich erkennbar, sehr viel kleiner ist als der X-Flügler, dieser laut den angegebenen Maßen aber nur knapp drei Meter länger ist. Als Reaktion auf die Kritik der Fans wurde das originale Studiomodell, das in die Aufnahmen für Episode VI verwendet wurde, exakt gemessen. Das Modell war 60 Zentimeter lang und die darin befindliche Figur des Piloten war im Maßstab 1:8 gefertigt worden. Daraus ergibt sich eine Länge von 4,8 Metern - die Hälfte der offiziell angegebenen Länge. Doch auch diese Länge ist umstritten: In dem 2012 veröffentlichten Sachbuch Technisches Handbuch - Millennium Falke, das sich vordergründig mit technischen Details des Millennium Falken befasst, ist ein Größenvergleich zwischen dem A-Flügler, dem Millenium Falken und dem X-Flügler abgebildet. Wenn man nun die Längenangaben der beiden Letzteren mit der maßstabsgetreuen Abbildung des A-Flüglers vergleicht, ergibt sich daraus für den A-Flügler eine Länge von ungefähr 7,0 Metern. Da jedoch keiner der genannten Versuche zur exakten Längenbestimmung des A-Flüglers als offiziell gilt, bleibt die bisherige Länge von 9,6 Metern solange kanonisch, bis es eine eindeutige und offizielle Quelle gibt, die dies wiederlegt. *thumb|right|Das [[LEGO-Set 75003.]]Es gibt mehrere LEGO-Modelle des A-Flüglers: Das Erste mit der Kennnummer 7134 erschien im Jahr 2000 unter der Bezeichnung "A-Wing Fighter". Unter selbem Namen erschien 2006 ein weiteres, detaillverbessertes Modell mit der Nummer 6207. Beide Modelle waren teil einer Produktlinie zu Episode VI und sind daher rot. 2009 erschien erstmals ein A-Flügler mit grüner Farbgebung, allerdings nicht als eigenständiges Modell, sondern als Teil des Sets 7754 "Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser". Der momentan aktuellste LEGO-A-Flügler erschien Anfang 2013 wieder als eigenes Modell mit der Nummer 75003 unter der Bezeichnung "A-Wing Starfighter". Sämtliche dieser Sets beinhalten unter anderem die Minifigur eines Rebellenpiloten, die Figur aus dem Set 75003 ist jedoch erstmals mit einem exklusiven und detaillierten A-Flügler-Pilotenhelm ausgestattet. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' (Ausgabe 6) *''Behind The Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rogue Squadron (Videospiel)'' *''Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Battlefront - Elite Squadron'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing (Spiel)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''X-Wing (Romanreihe)'' *''Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption *''Technisches Handbuch'' *''Technisches Handbuch - Millennium Falke'' *''Rebellion (Spiel)'' *''Rebellion (Comic)'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds - Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Crimson Empire III'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Squadrons over Corellia'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Nightsister's Revenge *''Darksaber - Der Todesstern *''Sturmfront'' *''Der A-Flügler in der Datenbank von StarWars.com }} Einzelnachweise cs:RZ-1 A-wing interceptor en:RZ-1 A-wing interceptor es:Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A hu:RZ-1 A-szárnyú elfogóvadász nl:RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor pl:A-wing pt:A-Wing fi:RZ-1 A-siipinen torjuntahävittäjä Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik